In fully automated (autonomous) parking, which is also referred to as valet parking, a driver parks the driver's vehicle at a drop-off point, e.g., in front of a parking garage, and from there the vehicle drives on its own to a parking position/parking bay and back again to the drop-off point.
In most instances, a parking-lot administration system needs a vehicle remote-control system for this operation, by which the vehicle is able to be started up/remotely controlled via WLAN, for example. For the parking operation, such an access has to be transmitted to a parking-lot management system or to a parking-lot administration system.